Final Destination 6
by I am the Queen of Darkness
Summary: The countdown of the lives of these friends are much different than the deaths of the characters on the Final Destination movies... a little more original. What exactly happens if one character is driven to suicide?... are all else saved, or was that death's plan all along...?
1. Prelude

PRELUDE:

There was a group of young adults, 22-23 years of age, going to the movies after a freak accident. One of the girls, aged 22 years, was still particularly shaken, though all five of them were pretty freaked. "I-I still dunno how that happened..." Her best friend said shakily. She licked her lips with a gulp. "What if this _is_ like the Final Destination movies?" She asked weakly. Her friends all looked at her like 'are you kidding me?' She shook her head and wrang her hands. "Think about it, guys! We're on a perfectly harmless trip, doing something fun. I see a vision and... and it happens and only a handful of us survived." The girl's best friend's face turned sour. "Don't even joke like that, Hailey!" She hissed. Hailey bit her lip to silence herself, mentally reminding herself, _She is grieving, just lost her man..._ She sighed but dropped it.

THE FREAK ACCIDENT:

Hailey, Douglas, Danielle, Sarah, Veronica, Valerie, Hayley, Nicole, and Lawrence were all going to a concert together. They all had different musical tastes, but luckily there was a little bit of everybody's likes in this concert. Hailey's favorite singers were going to sing, as were Douglas' and Danielle's, while all the others just had artists they liked. Hailey sat in her spot, leaning back with a lazy grin on her lips. "This is going to be awesome!" Danielle said to Douglas, leaning into his side, stoked. Douglas smirked and held her closer. "Of course it will be. We are together." Hailey rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she turned to her other friends. Hayley and Nicole were chatting with each other while Veronica and Valerie were getting to know each other. So strangely enough, amidst a group of her friends, Hailey was the odd one out. She sighed but turned back to the concert, which was soon to start. One could tell by the excitement in the air and the dimming of the lights.

"Hey, Hai, what's the plan after the concert?" Danielle asked, leaning away from her husband to speak to her friend. Hailey thought about it but simply shrugged. "I dunno. I thought we agreed on Final Destination 6." Danielle smiled a little guiltily before glancing over at Douglas. "Is it okay if we deck out after the concert?" Hailey narrowed her eyes irritably but shrugged her shoulders. "Okay..." She said simply before turning back to the concert that wasn't quite starting yet.

Danielle turned to Douglas and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about her. She was just excited to watch a group of people dying." Hailey made a face at how her friend just worded that but didn't add anything more, especially since the first person was getting on stage to introduce the first band!

The band had started to play and everybody—_everybody_—was dancing to the music. Even Hailey, who would never be caught dead dancing in public, was dancing to the music. Danielle glanced over at her best friend from the arms of her lover. She smirked but snuggled in deeper to his arms. The lights turned red and a devil walked on the stage and started chanting something in a different language. Hailey and Danielle both knew this song and chanting was not part of it. They glanced at each other but shrugged it off as part of the concert addition to the song to make it more exciting. The devil's eyes started to glow red before stage-mist made it disappear and the whole room started to get covered in fog. People were choking all around the room before Douglas smelled something. He was sniffing the air before he asked, "Do you guys smell that?" Danielle and Hailey sniffed the air after him but shook their heads. "There's gas in that smoke!" He exclaimed. The girls' eyes went wide before they started getting the others' attention to leave the concert... but they couldn't find them!

Hailey and Danielle were scrambling to find the others but they could only find a few of them: Lawrence, who was next to Hailey the whole time, Veronica, and Sarah. They pulled on their wrists to pull them out of the room, but it was too late. An explosion rocked the room and blew them all to their knees. They ducked their heads as debris crash-landed all around them. Debris was falling from the ceiling like rain and the fog was closing in around them. They could barely see each other now. "Danielle, get Douglas and get out of here!" Hailey yelled, still trying to get her other friends. "I can't find him!" She said, barely audible over the sound of the screaming and people gasping for air. Hailey cursed under her breath as something fell down and crushed one of her friends—Hayley. Then another one fell and stabbed through Veronica. "Danielle, get out of here! I'll find as many people as I can! Maybe he already left!" But just as the final word came out, Danielle began to choke, and was soon dead of suffocation. Hailey was left alone, utterly unsure of where any of her other friends were. A man came out of nowhere, and then she saw Douglas. The man was headed for him and something was glinting in his hand. "Doug—" But it was too late. The man stabbed him in the gut... Then came the explosion. It took the remainder of her friends. Which left her there, alone.

A call came to her phone, which was her adopted mother, Susan. "Mama!" She gasped. "Baby, are you okay? You sound out of breath." "Mama, I don't have time to talk right now. Just know that I—" And before another word could come out of her lips, a huge chunk of debris swung down and smashed her.

Hailey jerked awake from the horrible nightmare. She blinked the fright from her eyes. "This is going to be awesome!" Danielle said to Douglas, leaning into his side, stoked. Douglas smirked and held her closer. "Of course it will be. We are together." Hailey rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she turned to her other friends. Hayley and Nicole were chatting with each other while Veronica and Valerie were getting to know each other. So strangely enough, amidst a group of her friends, Hailey was the odd one out. She sighed but turned back to the concert, which was soon to start. One could tell by the excitement in the air and the dimming of the lights.

Danielle turned to her. "Hey, Hai, what's the plan after the concert?" Danielle asked, leaning away from her husband to speak to her friend. Hailey thought about it but didn't just simply shrug this time. She had a bad feeling in the back of her head that made her unable to be nonchalant about what just occurred. "I dunno. I thought we agreed on Final Destination 6..." She said carefully. Danielle smiled a little guiltily before glancing over at Douglas. "Is it okay if we deck out after the concert?" Hailey was breathing hard now and she glanced behind her at her other friends. Again, Veronica and Valerie were chatting while Nicole and Hayley talked. She swallowed hard. Danielle turned to Douglas and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about her. She was just excited to watch a group of people dying." Hailey made a face at how her friend just worded that but didn't add anything more, especially since the first person was getting on stage to introduce the first band... This was all happening again... the way Danielle worded things... the questions, the pairings... "Guys, I can't watch this..." She said hoarsely. "But it's your favorite band first!" Danielle said with a grin. "Your favorite song! I heard they are going to play it." Hailey shook her head. "I think we are all going to die..." She said harshly. Danielle shot her a look. "Why would you say something like that, Hailey? I know that everybody else is paired off and you're not really chatting with anybody, but this is your favorite band; you should be enjoying the music anyway! Besides, I'm always here." "You won't be if we don't get the fuck out of here." Hailey's voice and breath was shaking uneasily.

"Hailey, calm down!" Danielle said, frowning with concern. Hailey shook her head. "I'm getting the hell out of here!" Just as the first song started, the fateful song (which ironically enough, was called "Fate is Destiny"), she decked out and only a small group of her friends followed her. The bouncer of the building followed her, making sure she wasn't smuggling anything with her, as did a random man. When she was far enough from the building, she shakily said, "It's just like the Final Destination movies... I saw everything in there die... and, and..." She took a deep breath. And just as she was about to start speaking, smoke started to billow out of the building. "No!" She yelped, diving for the building, but the bouncer held her back, shaking his head. "Sorry, ma'am, but you are obviously on something, so I cannot let you back into that concert." "Sir, I'm sure she's just—" Then came the sound of crumbling, soon followed by an explosion. Lawrence, Veronica, and Nicole barely ducked out of the building as it collapsed into itself.


	2. Chapter 1: Death 1

CHAPTER ONE: Death Numero Uno

There was a group of young adults, 22-23 years of age, going to the movies after a freak accident. One of the girls, aged 22, was still particularly shaken, though all five of them were pretty freaked. "I-I still dunno how that happened..." Her best friend said shakily. She licked her lips with a gulp. "What if this is like the Final Destination movies?" She asked weakly. Her friends all looked at her like 'are you kidding me?' She shook her head and wrang her hands. "Think about it, guys! We're on a perfectly harmless trip, doing something fun. I see a vision and... and it happens and only a handful of us survived." The girl's best friend's face turned sour. "Don't even joke like that, Hailey!" She hissed. Hailey bit her lip to silence herself, mentally reminding herself, _She is grieving, just lost her man..._ She sighed but dropped it. "Let's just go watch the movie, and maybe it'll make us feel better." The group looked amongst themselves before Lawrence piped in, "Maybe we shouldn't watch Final Destination, though..." The girls and nodded their heads in agreement. "You're probably right," They all agreed. "What should we watch then?" He asked with a trying-too-hard-to-be-nonchalant shrug. Danielle piped in, "I heard that they're playing Men in Black four." Hailey was starting to feel cold, like she was being frozen or like she was in the snow. She snapped back and glanced up toward the sky but it was a warm, sunny day. Danielle looked at her a little worriedly. "Yeah? You wanna see it, Hai?"

Hailey glanced among her friends and shook her head. "I think I'm gonna duck out of this one... I'm not feeling well." Danielle shot her a look but accepted it. "If she's not doing it, then neither am I. It was just an attempt to make everything feel as if my world didn't just end." Hailey suddenly stopped in her tracks and Veronica glanced over at Danielle. "Why don't I keep Danielle company? Hailey, you should go. If you're not feeling well, then don't get us sick on top of all of this shit already going on." Danielle smiled uneasily but nodded her head. "Yeah... yeah, okay." "I'll go with Hailey..." Lawrence said, taking her hand and walking with her away from the group. Her hand was shaking like a leaf and he gave her a worried frown. "Hai, calm down," He said gently, trying to seem calm himself. Trying too hard; it was too obvious that he was trying. Hailey gave a weak smile. "I'm trying," She said quietly before looking away from them, then back at him. "I've gone all these years, loving you. I finally got you..." She mumbled and glanced at him, eyes flashing. "I'm sure as hell not losing you." He smiled a little and squeezed her hand. "Let's get you to bed then, hmm?"

Meanwhile, Veronica was trying to keep Danielle the best company that she could, but as she had just lost her husband, Danielle was a little bit beyond help. "Roni, I appreciate what you are trying to do. I do... it's just... I lost my Dougy... I... I just want to be alone, y'know?" Danielle said carefully. Veronica's eyes flashed sadly but she nodded her head. "I understand..." She said carefully before pausing. "If you need anything-" "I have your number. And Hailey's. Now please... really... just go." Veronica nodded, biting her lip nervously before walking out into the street to catch up with Hailey and Lawrence.

Hailey had almost reached her car when she felt the cold again. It hit her like a brick wall and she stumbled a little. Veronica barely caught her and Lawrence thanked her, picking Hailey back up from Roni's arms. "Hai, are you okay?" He asked softly, eyes flooded with concern. "I..." She stammered anxiously, remembering how the others had reacted the first time she mentioned Final Destination... Then again, Danielle wasn't among them... "I have a bad feeling... and it's not the sickly type..." She said after a minute's hesitation. Lawrence's eyes darkened a little. "What do you mean then?" "I mean like..." She took a deep breath before spurting out, "I feel like we are all going to die, like this is _our _version of Final Destination." The two others looked at each other and Hailey immediately regretted ever saying it. "Look, guys. I know it sounds impossible but... I just can't shake this feeling." They looked at each other again before Roni said, "Perhaps we should not let you walk all the way back to your car..." "I've got it, Veronica. I live with her anyway. I'll take her home. It's been a long day. You should go get some rest yourself." Veronica was about to protest when he put up a hand, silencing her. "Go." She huffed out her chest but relented. "You take care, Hailey. Please. Don't do anything drastic." She patted her friend's shoulder and left without another word. Hailey looked up at Lawrence and protested when he picked her up. "You are obviously halucinating and not even realizing it," He said simply as she let out a sound of protest. "But Lawrs! Please listen to me." "What is there to listen to? A bunch of crazy theories that we're all on death's list? I've seen those movies... that is _not_ what is going to happen. So you had the movie on your mind... we _were_ going to watch it after the concert... and then you predicted a disaster. Didn't you always say you were a psychic?" He said as if it explained what just happened.

"This is different, Lawrs. If you can't see that, then you're blind." He frowned and shook his head. "You are taking a nap." "I won't be able to sleep!" "I highly doubt that," He grunted as he came upon the street where they had parked their car. Hailey felt the chill a last time and shuddered so hard that she fell out of Lawrence's arms. "Hai!" He exclaimed as he picked her up. "Stop that." "I can't help it," She grumbled as she brushed off her outfit, shivering still. "It was so cold..." He frowned. "There wasn't even a breeze and even if there was, it'd be welcomed. What's gotten into you?" "I dunno but I keep feeling this coldness, like I'm in snow or something..." She mumbled and clutched to his shirt. "I want to make sure everybody is okay." "We will. As soon as we get you home." Hailey made sounds of protest, but Lawrence's mind was set.

Meanwhile, Danielle was on her way home and was driving alone. She clutched her steeringwheel as she drove across a large bridge back into Washington from Oregon, where the concert had taken place. Memories of her marriage with Douglas, short and sweet, were playing games with her mind and she quickly pulled over. She punched the steeringwheel as she began to cry. They were married such a short amount of time and were about to have their first child. It was due at any time now, and he was taken in such a traumatic way... then Hailey had to play games with her mind, talking about Final Destination. If she died, then what would happen to the unborn child? Would it survive? Her twin sister, Jessica, would have to take it in. She knew her sister would, but... "Why am I even thinking about that? It's all bullshit! I'm not dying! I'm here... without my Dougy..." She whimpered, sniffling before weeping more.

Veronica was trapped with no ride. There were at least two or three unused cars among the people that she had gone to the concert with, seeing as several of them had died. She sighed just as Nicole shakily walked up to her. "Hey, you look like you need a ride," She said quietly. "Oh, hi. Yeah, you're uh..." "Nicole. Nicki, if you don't mind." Veronica silently nodded her acknowledgement before mumbling, "Veronica, if it really matters." The two girls walked on until they reached a car which Nicki beeped her car unlocked and stepped into it.

Danielle was still crying when she felt a chill on her neck, causing goosebumps to rise from her arms. She glanced up from her tears and noticed a movement in the corner of her eyes. "What—" But then the AC went on full blast. The sun went behind clouds and the car was quickly decreasing in temperature. She fumbled around with it, trying to warm herself back up, but nothing worked. She cursed under her breath about what a piece of shit her car was as she continued to fumble around, trying to turn the AC off at least.

Hailey was now riding in the car with Lawrence when she felt another cold chill run down her whole body. "Hailey..." Lawrence said firmly but she didn't even hear his voice. "Hailey!" He tried again, louder, but she still didn't hear him. He pulled over and grabbed her arms, shaking her gently but firmly. "HAILEY!" She snapped back, shaking and eyes watering, a small gasp escaping her lips. "What?" She asked quietly, clueless to what just happened. All she knew was that something horrible was about to happen.

Danielle's whole body was starting to turn weird shades of bluish purple. She rubbed herself to get warm. She had already tried to break the windows, to crank up the temperature, to open the door, to _unlock_ the door... she was trapped. Nothing she did had worked and now she just waited to freeze to death...

Hailey shook her head. "Lawrence, I have a horrible feeling," She said quietly. "You keep saying that," He pointed out, frowning. "What kind of horrible feeling?" "I keep saying that too but you won't listen to me." "We're not in a Final Destination movie, Hailey!" He insisted, grabbing her arms. "I know what just happened is traumatic but... we can't let it get to us. I know you lost some dear friends in there... hell, I lost my best friend... but..." He took a deep breath before adding, "But... we just have to keep living." Hailey's eyes went wide. That's right... Lawrence and Douglas were best friends just like she and Danielle were... "I'm so sorry..." She whispered, looking down shamefully. "Just... let's just go home..." He said after a minute's silence and as he pulled back out into the road. She gripped his arm in death-grip but smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, love." He simply grunted his reply this time as he went back to concentrating on the road.

Danielle had now passed out from the cold and her foot stepped on the gas. She was rolling right toward the car where Hailey and Lawrence were driving. Lawrence wasn't paying any attention to the car behind him until he noticed how quickly it was getting closer. "Oh my god..." He mumbled under his breath as Hailey became unresponsive again. This time she felt a sharp pain in her head like something stabbing through it. He quickly swerved out of the way at the last possible minute and Hailey's head slammed into her car door window just as Danielle's car zoomed right past them.


End file.
